Nuparu
Nuparu was an inventive Onu-Matoran native to Metru Nui who was transformed into the Toa Inika of Earth, and is currently the Toa Mahri of Earth. Biography Metru Nui Nuparu was employed as a Rahi Receiving Official at one of the Onu-Metru Airship, Chute, and boat docks, but he always spent his spare time dreaming and designing new inventions, and would sometimes sneak off into the Archives sub-levels to collect parts to make his machines. He was responsible for designing the Kralhi, which were less successful law-enforcers than their successors, the Vahki, and were later dubbed "Nuparu's Folly". The Vahki, however, were one of his most notable creations. Nuparu's curiosity sometimes got the better of him. Sometimes, though, it would lead him to new heights. While Nuparu was searching for random Rahkshi pieces in the Archives sub-level, he stumbled upon a leak in one of the sea walls which could have burst, causing Liquid Protodermis to flood in. He rushed to Whenua and the Toa Metru came to help. There they encountered Krahka, the shape-shifting Rahi. After the Toa Metru left to stop this threat, Nuparu vowed to someday create something that would help the Matoran defend themselves, without help from Toa. He later accomplished this on Mata Nui, when he created the Boxor. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, Nuparu was captured by the Vahki and forcefully placed in a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Makuta Teridax who was disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the Isle of Mata Nui. .]] Mata Nui Like all the Matoran of Metru Nui, Nuparu had his power and size decreased by a Matoran pod. However, this did not affect Nuparu's ability as an inventor. He participated in the construction of Onu-Koro under Turaga Metru Whenua's guidance, working with pieces from the Airships used by the Toa during the Great Rescue. As the 2nd Class Tunnel Engineer for the 12th Marn Tunnel in Onu-Koro's 4th Section, Nuparu had a great duty, and worked hard throughout the long years underground. The Matoran trusted Nuparu to build inventions and machines for the village. The Bohrok Swarms During the Bohrok invasion, when the Gahlok attacked Onu-Koro, Taipu and Onepu were making sure everyone got out alive. Nuparu, however, did not get to the exit quick enough. The three of them ended up trapped in a cave. After finding a Lightstone, they were all surprised by an inactive Gahlok whose Krana had been taken away. At first Onepu thought that Nuparu was not contributing to the escape efforts, but actually Nuparu had taken out his tools, which included a Heatstone, and started to take apart the humbled Bohrok. The other two Onu-Matoran helped him rebuild the Bohrok into the new Boxor vehicle. He tested his new invention by knocking out the rock wall and some Gahlok inside the mine. Soon these Boxors were being mass-produced to help the Matoran fight the Bohrok, especially during the Battle for Le-Koro. Nuparu attempted to use them during the Attack on Ga-Koro, but they fell into the water after the Pahrak tipped the lily pad, and the pilots had to be rescued. After The Rebuilding, Nuparu modified the Boxors slightly so they could better fit the Matoran's new forms. When the Rahkshi attacked Onu-Koro, Nuparu and the other Matoran were evacuated from the village. Return to Metru Nui Nuparu was granted permission to bring several of his Boxors with him on the return to Metru Nui, so he could continue to build them using the Bohrok there, and so his fellow Matoran could continue to use them in their defenses. Regretting that he was never able to see and examine a full Exo-Toa, he also secretly salvaged pieces of those robots, and smuggled them onto the boats without anyone's knowledge. When a strike occurred on Metru Nui, Jaller gathered Nuparu, along with Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro, and Kongu, and took off to find the missing Toa Nuva after Turaga Nokama told Jaller about the missing Toa. The six Matoran journeyed to the realm of Karzahni with Takanuva. They traveled through an Underwater Chute, and passed unharmed through the Tunnel of Darkness. However, they encountered a stone arch that would not allow any Light to pass through, thus separating the Matoran from Takanuva. After the separation, the six Matoran journeyed into the realm alone. There, they encountered the Manas crabs and were captured by the Maker Karzahni, where their masks were switched with those given to them by Karzahni. The six Matoran were placed briefly in servitude, where they discovered the Matoran builder of the Toa Canisters. The Matoran led them to six Toa Canisters he'd built, and Nuparu figured out how to use them. After another brief encounter with Karzahni, the Matoran escaped from the realm using the canisters. Toa Inika Upon arriving on Voya Nui, the six Matoran were transformed into the Toa Inika after being struck by lightning from the Red Star. The Toa Inika discovered their special Toa abilities including glowing faces beneath their masks as well as their elemental powers being mixed with raw energy. The Toa then journeyed into the island, and confronted Vezok. After defeating the Piraka, they met with the Voya Nui Resistance Team. The Toa Inika then split into three different teams. Nuparu, along with Kongu, Velika, and Garan were on one team, and they launched an attack on the Piraka Stronghold. They were later reunited with the other Toa Inika, where they started a fierce battle with the Piraka. During the battle, Nuparu defeated Zaktan by using his Kadin to help plunge him into the sea. After being defeated by Hakann and Thok, who managed to steal Brutaka's powers and channel them themselves, the Toa and the four remaining Piraka followed. Another battle took place once more, with the Toa able to return the powers back to Brutaka, however they were knocked out in the process. After awakening, the Toa Inika began to descend down the 777 Stairs. Along the journey, the Toa Inika encountered guardians such as Umbra, and traps such as the Chamber of Death. The Toa were able to pass through all the challenges, and faced the Piraka at the Lava Chamber Gate. After being defeated once more, the Toa Inika stormed into the Chamber of Life, where they found the Piraka having been defeated by Vezon and Fenrakk. The Toa fought against the two beasts as well, only for Fenrakk to be transformed into the much stronger Kardas Dragon. Jaller ordered Kongu to use his mask power to read the mind of the Mask of Life. To everyone's surprise, the mask did not want Vezon to be its' guardian anymore, but rather it wanted Matoro. Because of this, Vezon went into a frenzy. In Vezon's temporary moment of pure insanity, Jaller was able to use a special Zamor Sphere, given to them by Axonn, on them, and Matoro was then able to retrieve the Mask of Life, but he lost his grip when he was hit by a concussive blast made by the now-revived Kardas Dragon. The Toa Inika then raced behind the Mask of Life as it journeyed out of the chamber, eventually plunging into the sea. Toa Hahli tried to retrieve it, but the pressure was too much, and she nearly drowned, but was saved by a Matoran. After a reunion with the Toa Nuva, it was decided that the Toa Inika shall continue their search for the mask, while the Toa Nuva would leave on their own mission. The Toa Inika then journeyed down [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], where they were transformed into Toa Mahri by the Kanohi Ignika. Toa Mahri Upon first entering the water, Nuparu and the other Mahri were confronted by a gigantic Venom Eel, enlarged by the Mask of Life. Their masks and tools altered, they were forced to adjust to the change in the middle of combat. After a brief battle, Hewkii used his Garai to sink the creature to the bottom of the ocean. They then proceeded towards Mahri Nui, immediately conflicting with the local Matoran. Jaller eventually convinced them that they were not there to harm them, and had Matoro converse with the head of their council. The rest of the Toa set out to free the Fields of Air from Keras crabs, as per their agreement with Defilak. Unfortunately, they were captured by the Barraki, and imprisoned in small coves guarded by various sea creatures commanded by the Barraki. Utilizing their masks and powers, the Toa escaped their confinement, and split up to search the ocean. Nuparu stumbled upon a cave filled with weapons. Testing a Cordak Blaster, Nuparu deemed it satisfactory, and added it to their arsenal. Hewkii met up with him then, and, taking a load of Cordak Blasters, found the other Toa, who each took a blaster, with Kongu forgoing his melee weapon for a second one. While exploring, Nuparu and Hewkii were silently ambushed by Ehlek, who captured the Toa of Stone. As Nuparu began a search for his companion, he was blasted with electricity by Ehlek before passing out. Upon awakening, Hewkii found himself being attacked by albino eels, and quickly woke Nuparu. Nuparu then devised a plan and set it into motion, creating a pillar of earth to raise them up to the top of the chasm while Hewkii fended off the eels with his Cordak Blaster. At the surface, they were again ambushed by Ehlek and a portion of his army. However, Hewkii used his Garai to send a few passing Takea sharks into the midst of the eels, igniting a battle between the eels and the sharks. Using the battle as a distraction, the two Toa made their escape. Nuparu and Hewkii then rejoined their fellow Toa, where they were informed that ''"The Cord" needed to be destroyed as part of their task to save Mata Nui. To save the Matoran, the Toa led them up "The Cord" toward Voya Nui. Along the way, they were ambushed by the Piraka, who had been mutated into being snake-like creatures with just heads and spines. They were saved by a timely blast of electricity from Axonn, who took the Piraka into custody and brought the Matoran and Toa to Voya Nui. Axonn informed the Toa that he would stow the Matoran within the Nui Caves, and then took the Toa to a chamber containing the Toa Terrain Crawler, which transported them back to Mahri Nui. Nuparu helped Hahli delay the Barraki, and the two went to the aid of Hewkii, who was losing a fight against the Gadunka. They won the battle, and prepared to destroy "The Cord", but were interrupted by the revived Gadunka, the enlarged Venom Eel, and an ancient creature that Kongu had inadvertently summoned earlier. With the others knocked out, Nuparu attempted to delay Gadunka, but was struck down by the creature. Gadunka tried to grab the Ignika from Matoro's hands, but the mask shrunk him back to his normal size. Revived, the Mahri proceeded to destroy "The Cord", despite a short confrontation with Hydraxon. Its' anchor destroyed, Voya Nui plunged into the sea and crushed Mahri Nui, before shooting off deeper into the ocean. Nuparu and the others followed it, until they were stopped by the Barraki. At this moment, Mata Nui died. The Toa, however, were determined that it could not end this way. As Matoro hurried after Voya Nui with the Ignika, the other Toa Mahri attempted to delay the Barraki long enough for Matoro to get where he had to go. As a last act of friendship before he died, Matoro used the Ignika to transport the other Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui, just in time to save their lives. Return to Metru Nui Nuparu was the first to discover Matoro missing, and they were soon after informed by Vakama that he was dead. At the memorial service, Nuparu delivered a eulogy for his fallen comrade, and later assisted Hewkii in constructing a statue in Matoro's honor. Nuparu and the other Toa Mahri then became Metru Nui's new guardians, having fulfilled their destiny. In doing so, they defeated and captured the Kardas after it ventured to Metru Nui. Following that event, Nuparu went in search of Takanuva with Hahli, Kongu, and Hewkii. Unable to find him, they returned to the island-city, and were soon confronted by the Toa Hagah, who had arrived to destroy the Coliseum. Despite Bomonga's superior experience, Nuparu was able to avoid him using his Mask of Stealth until Kualus exposed him with a snowstorm, and even then continued to attack the other Toa of Earth. The conflict was halted when a giant Rahi, summoned by Kualus to grab Nuparu, escaped his control due to an attack by Hahli, resulting in Nuparu being thrown so hard that only skillful manipulation of Gravity by Hewkii prevented any serious injury. Once the beast had been defeated, Nuparu worked together with Jaller, Norik, and Pouks to create a tunnel under the lifted Coliseum to allow the Hagah to travel beneath the city in search of Makuta Teridax. Afterward, they were contacted by a female Order of Mata Nui member with the Heart of the Visorak, who informed them that told that the Visorak were on their way to Metru Nui because of the artifact. She tasked them with going to Artidax with the Heart, and Nuparu left with Hahli and Jaller to the far south while Hewkii and Kongu remained in Metru Nui. Once they arrived on Artidax, they discovered Takadox somehow escaped and was also on the island. Takadox then used his hypnosis, and though Nuparu tried to use his shield to protect his eyes, Jaller and Hahli had already succumbed to his will and forced Nuparu to look. Once Takadox had them trapped on the island, he escaped by taking their boat. Not long after they had been hypnotized, Nuparu was awoken by Jaller who had fired a small fireball at him. He and his allies momentarily discussed what to do, and decided that jumping into the sea and avoiding the explosion and the clutches of the Visorak. They fought their way back into the sea just as the volcano erupted. With the Visorak horde destroyed, the three swam back to Metru Nui. Upon arriving, they immediately joined the Siege of Metru Nui. Nuparu used his Earth powers to break through the army of Rahkshi and make it through the walls. There, Turaga Vakama briefed them on the situation. Nuparu and the other Toa fended off the Brotherhood of Makuta, eventually emerging as the victors. Shortly thereafter, it was revealed that they had won the battle but lost the war, as Makuta Teridax made the announcement of his rule over the universe during the celebration of Mata Nui's awakening. ''Reign of Shadows While still in Metru Nui, Nuparu joined in the effort to fend off the invading Zirahk, Rahkshi of Heat Vision, led by the Skakdi warlord Nektann, who had joined forces with Teridax. He was contacted by Takanuva, who sought his help in fixing a teleportation device used by the Makuta. Nuparu traveled to Destral, but was unable to get the device working again. Nuparu later went with the other Toa Mahri to Zakaz to check for other Skakdi dissenters like Nektann. The Toa infiltrated a Skakdi lair, and Nuparu sensed something moving underground. Seconds later, a giant cylinder of Energized Protodermis emerged from the ground. Skakdi then entered carrying several slaves, including a Zyglak, a Vortixx, a Stelt laborer, and the five remaining Piraka, who were thrown into the Energized Protodermis. When the fusion came out of the tank, the Skakdi surrounded it, and it asked to be fed. The Toa, under the influence of the fusion, then dropped their weapons and headed for the Skakdi to offer their service. After Teridax was defeated, Nuparu and the other Mahri left the Matoran Universe, along with their master and the Skakdi, and migrated onto Spherus Magna, where they now reside. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Nuparu was working with Nuju on a project for space travel in order to find new lands to populate. Shadows in the Reflection Abilities & Traits Nuparu is a master engineer, and feels at ease when surrounded by machinery he can tinker with, continuing this passion even as a Toa. As the Toa Inika of Earth, Nuparu's gained natural Earth powers, though it was entwined with Lightning, due to his unnatural transformation by the Red Star. While entering [[The Pit|"The Pit"]], he and the other Toa became waterbreathers and lost their lightning powers. When Matoro used the Ignika's power to teleport the other Toa Mahri to Metru Nui, he gave them the ability to breathe air again by making Nuparu and his teammates amphibious. Mask & Tools Nuparu's mask as a Toa Inika was the Kanohi Kadin, Great Mask of Flight, which allowed him to fly under his own power. Nuparu was a bit shaky with this skill at first, but grew accustomed to it; even knocking out Zaktan in ''Power Play with his Kadin by flying through him and pulling his Protodites along. As a Toa Inika, Nuparu had a Laser Drill which could channel his elemental power intertwined with Lightning, or release a laser blast. He also had a pair of Claws for digging, which were part of his hands. He also had a shoulder-mounted Zamor Launcher that was loaded with Zamor Spheres full of Energized Protodermis. When the Mask of Life transformed Nuparu into a Toa Mahri, his Kanohi Kadin became a Kanohi Volitak, Great Mask of Stealth, which allows the user to become almost completely invisible, while muting any sounds they make. His Laser Drill was also transformed into a Razor-Edged ProtoSteel Shield, which is sharp enough to penetrate a Makuta's armor, and an Aqua Blaster Blade, which can emit powerful shockwaves. His claws and Zamor Launcher were lost during the transformation, however. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *The Toa Mahri Nuparu set was originally to wield a shield and Aqua Blaster Blade, however the final product only had the shield. Yet, Nuparu was still depicted as having the Aqua Blaster Blade in Downfall. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' (Mentioned Only) *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Inika Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Nuparu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Nuparu Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Kadin Wearers Category:Volitak Wearers Category:Tarth